


Unexpected change

by WizardKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Omega Merlin, Wolves, wolf!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin always knew he was different from the other wolves that he’s heard about, for one he didn’t grow up in a large pack with an alpha, Omega’s and betas to teach him and lead him through life, he’d never even met an alpha. Instead he grew up with just his parents</p><p>when his mother dies he runs and his life changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wolves not humans please not this. they do talk in human tongue to each other (but be growls ect if humans heard them)
> 
> 3 am rambles sorry

Merlin always knew he was different from the other wolves that he’s heard about, for one he didn’t grow up in a large pack with an alpha, Omega’s and betas to teach him and lead him through life, he’d never even met an alpha. Instead he grew up with just his parents his father who was a beta kicked out of his pack for mating with an omega and who had died 5 years ago and his mother who in his whole life never left his side, she was an omega like him and was overly protective of her son. 

He was the only pup that survived from the litter of 4 and so his mother protected him from every little thing that could harm her baby. Buy now he was running through the forest scared and alone for the first time in his life knowing that his mother was dead, shot by hunters that had come across their small den in the early morning. 

He didn't know how long he ran but he kept going dodging low branches and ignoring the burning feeling in his chest as his heart pounded against his rib cage, his paws ached as he raced across the harsh terrain but he didn’t care he knew he had to keep going before the hunters found him as well. 

He didn’t recognise his surroundings when he finally had to stop to gain air in his burning lungs, he looked around wide eyed trying to find at least one thing he knew but he couldn't. The forest here was greener and more full of life than were he’d lived with his mother, the rocky mountain was hidden from view by the thick line of trees and shrubs that filled his view. 

He needed to find shelter before night fall but where could he go he didn’t know this area and he could smell different scents that he also didn’t know and it made him even more wary. His heart was like a hummingbird beating in his chest not slowing even through he’d stopped running minutes ago, He didn’t know how long he stood frozen in the same stop but soon he heard a twig snap in the distance and he swung around looking frantically for what ever made the noise but he couldn't see anything just thick greens and Brown’s of the forest. Nothing came into view or made another noise it was like the whole forest had stopped breathing as if time itself had stopped as he stood frozen waiting for the hunters to lunge out and kill him too but nothing happened everything was still. 

He finally managed to make his legs move and he walked over to a large tree, he lay down under it wrapping his black tail around himself and let out a sorrowful cry. He could see the sky darkening and he made himself smaller he hated the dark and now he was going to be on his own to the first time in the dark in a place he didn’t know and he could help but Let out more whimpering noises.

An owl hooted above his head as the moon took over from the sun and the forest seemed to become alive, noises came from every direction. He couldn't sleep or rest he just made himself as small as possible and lay there as quietly as he could trying not to make himself know to the animals around him. 

His eyes were heavy as he lay there mourning his mothers death in the dark, he just wanted it to be a bad dream and soon he'd wake to his mother comforting him and telling him it would be okay, but he knew that wasn't going to happen so he lay there trying to figure out what to do next, how was he going to survive alone he was a omega after all and it was a struggle with his mother so alone he knew it would be near impossible. 

*** 

Merlin awoke to a loud growl above him which made him jump ‘when did I fall asleep’ he thought as he looked up seeing the sand coloured wolf above him with his teeth bared and blue eyes watching every movement he made.

Merlin was shocked and froze not looking away from the wolf in front of him which made the wolf snap at him baring missing his snout and he mewled and shot backwards which made the other wolf follow so he just looked down ‘ignore it and it’ll go away’ repeated in his brain, the problem was it didn’t work

“Who are you? And why are you in my territory” the sand wolf snarled not even blinking which freaked Merlin out a bit because that can’t be normal, he must have been silent to long because when the wolf snapped “Answer me” louder it made him snap back to the moment he found himself in.

“Hunters” was all he could get out in a small whine because who was this wolf? Maybe it was a bad idea to stay here but he was trapped between a tree and a snarling wolf so he couldn't really do anything about it at this moment “I just ran, my mother was” he stopped he didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to make it real.

“Your mothers WHAT” he snapped his fangs together which was more terrifying than the growls.

“dead” he snapped back because how dare this wolf just demand things from him, who did he think he was, the other wolves ears went flat and a small whine escaped his throat but it was quickly gone and his annoying snarling returned “that doesn't explain why you are in my territory, I'm the Alpha of this land and you must have a death wish to cross the boarder” His white fangs were on show again.

“I was to busy running for my life to notice” he snapped back before the words Alpha sank into his head, his father had told him about Alpha’s when his mother wasn't around, about how aggressive and blood thirsty they were and Merlin whimpered waiting to be attacked for snapping at a strange Alpha because he knew they ruled the wolf kingdom and as a Omega he was the lowest of the low and being a omega without a pack made his situation even worse because this Alpha could kill him right here without a care in the world and no one would care.

This thought made him think because he did he care if he was killed, he had no one to live for now and he didn’t have a home to go to or a family to protect him so what was he living for other than to be killed by another animal or hunter in the near future. He couldn't hunt well either because his mother always insisted in doing it so he could stay in the den out of danger and view of hunters so really he didn’t know what he’d do for food and thinking of it made his stomach growl making the other wolf huff as if laughing and how dare he.

Merlin just wanted to be on his way to god knows where but any where other than here was good, but a loud howl made his eyes snap up at the wolf and soon more wolves crashed through forest and stood around him and he signed because he was really dead now.

There were at least eight other wolves looking at him as if they’d never seen lone wolf before and they were all bigger than him, not as big as the Alpha but they made him look like a cub in their first year which made him feel worse because he hated feeling small.

All the wolves were different shades and sizes. None were the colour of the alpha or as black as he was but there were dark and light browns, oranges, greys and some specks of white here and there on a few and they all had piercing eyes all shades of browns and blues, Merlin just wanted them all to go away he wanted to be left alone and think about his mother who lay dead.

A wolf stepped forward and he was old Merlin could tell from the way he moved and his coat was different shades of greys and whites and had almost grey eyes, he stood next to the Alpha looking Merlin up and down as if he was lunch, maybe he was and right now Merlin couldn't care he just wanted this to be over with so he stood there waiting.

The wolf that had just stepped up spoke in a gentle tone unlike the brute of an Alpha “Arthur he’s an Omega” the grey wolf said looking from Merlin to the Alpha “I know” Arthur the Alpha replied back more gently now he was talking to the older wolf “I've not seen one in many moons” the older wolf said back and Merlin wanted to hit them with his paw because he was right there in font of them and they were just talking about him as if he wasn't.

“I am here you know” he snapped and regretted it when the Alpha bit him making him cry out when sharp fangs grabbed his fur and skin, not hard enough to break his skin but enough to hurt, Arthur let go as quickly as he bite him “And you need to get respect” he snarled Merlin just frowned and let out a low mewl from the sharp pain he felt in his neck and looked down instinct winning over as the Alpha snapped at him and he hated the feeling of being this weak to instincts he never thought he'd need to witness being with his mother. 

“I will leave if you let me past” he muttered then waited for another bite but it didn’t come “I can’t let that happen” Arthur said sounding bored “why not” he whine back “I'm not part of your pack and I will leave your territory and not return” he looked up to see the old wolf and Arthur looking at each other as if having a conversation in their heads, they nodded to each other and looked back at him and it made him whimper because this can’t be good.

“Sorry pup but you’ll be coming with us” Arthur said and Merlin’s hackles rose “I am not a pup” he frowned again and stood taller not that it made any difference next to the Alpha he still looked and felt tiny “you don’t have a choice. Pup” his voice was annoying and Merlin wished he could tackle him but he knew that he would most defiantly loose and he liked his head and fur attached to his body thank you very much.

“I’m not following you” his ears fell flat on his head and he tried to snarl but his teeth weren't half the size or sharpness of the alpha, but the Alpha just laughed at him and turned his back and let out a loud howl and the others disappeared again as quickly as they arrived, even the old wolf moved quicker than he thought possible.

Arthur stood still for a while looking at him as if choosing how to kill him and it made Merlin nervous and he tried to move but a low grumbling growl made him halt “What’s you name” Arthur asked as if he hadn't just threatened him again 'is this wolf real' his brain mumbled and luckily it didn't leave his lips or he would most likely die, but he ignored Arthur as he asked again till Arthur got closer and closer making him regret not just saying it so he gave in and huffed out “Merlin” then stood frowning again, he'd never frowned this much in all his years

“I’m Arthur and you just met Gaius the older wolf and then the others were my beta’s” he talked as if Merlin had excepted his fate and agreed which he hadn't “And I will introduce you later” he kept talking ignoring the huffs and mewls he let out “Where are you from” he stopped waiting for Merlin to answer and Merlin stood jaw open at how annoying this wolf was, why couldn't he be an alpha too so he could bite him.

he just answered the Alpha to get it all over with “North of here, a small den” he didn’t look up the whole time he spoke it reminded him of how he’d never see it again, the walls that had been home for 5 years and would never have his mother by his side again “hunters killed my father 5 years ago and they killed my mother yesterday” he whimpered as he spoke “I ran when I saw then come into the den and I saw my mother fall but before she died she told me to go and run so I did and I didn’t stop till I reached here and my lungs were about to burst” there was a pause “Happy” he snapped he was sad and just wanted to be left alone but this fat Alpha was to nosy for his own good

“I’m sorry about your parents” Arthur’s voice was sincere which shocked Merlin and he looked up and he even looked sorry so he tilted his head trying to figure him out, one minute he was an arrogant Alpha the next he was nice, what was his deal.

Silence fell over them for a moment and then Arthur spoke again “Where’s the rest of the pack” Merlin was looking at the floor again he didn’t want to say he was alone and make he seem even weaker but he couldn't hide the fact he had no one “we didn’t have a pack, its been me and my mother for 5 years and before that my mother and father. My mother was a omega like me and my father a beta so they were kicked out of their pack before I was born and made it on their own till hunters changed our lives” Arthur was silent the whole time he spoke “I am sorry” he said again “Thanks but It wont change the fact that my parents are dead and now you are bullying me” he snapped forgetting the whole Alpha-Omega thing again.

“your not used to Alpha’s are you” and was he laughing, laughing at a poor Omega who’s lost everything “No” he snarled out “I can tell you have no respect for those in power” and Merlin huffed “your not my boss or Alpha” he howled loudly just wanting to get the message across already “But you are, you’re in my territory and I've found you which makes me your Alpha” his voice was harsher and it made Merlin bare his neck from his instinct 

Merlin growled but Arthur’s over powered his like everything else he did and he had no choice but to follow the arse when he walked off ‘Stupid instinct’ he muttered in his head as he walked behind the bigger and older wolf.


	2. New den and pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> settling into his new life with his Alpha and Beta family

It didn’t take long till they reached a large cave and Merlin could see all the wolves from before laying around on the dark rocks, they looked up as their Alpha walked into the opening, they all mewled a greeting and then saw Merlin following grumpily behind. 

“Alpha” he heard repeat 8-9 times as they all respected the Alpha but Merlin just lay down and ignored them and he was shocked when Arthur left him to do this. He must have lay there a few hours before a dark brown wolf came up to him making him look up she introduced herself as Gwen and he huffed and closed his eyes again, in his head he could see his mother scolding him for being rude but he couldn't seemed to make himself care right now so he lay there trying to make himself small and invisible, Gwen got the message and left again and when he opened his eyes watching her walk away he could see the others looking at him and he quickly turned his head and closed his eyes again.

It was dark when he woke up to a thump by his nose and his head shot up to see Arthur in front of him, his big paw making the noise to wake him then he dropped a rabbit in front of him and moved on before Merlin could say a word, he quickly ate it before he took it again and realised he hadn't eaten since the day before and he quickly fell asleep again after it when exhaustion took over his body

***

The next day he woke when he heard movement he wasn't use to, it was more than one wolf and it took him a moment to remember everything, he got up and stretched and saw Arthur outside sitting just looking out at the forest, all the others were all still waking up and moving within the cave.

Merlin quickly made his way outside and the air was crisp in the early hours but it didn’t bother him as he made his way to Arthur, he stood next to him for a moment before speaking say a quite “Thank you” and Arthur looked round to him and nodded his head to the small Omega standing next to him.

“We’re a close pack and I want you to feel at home” Arthur’s answer shocked him but the look the Alpha was giving him was saying the same thing and Merlin knew it wasn't a trick “I’m not used to being around or in a pack” he looked away at that because all his life he wanted to be around more wolves but being here now made him nervous because he didn't know how to act around so many wolves. it was all so new to him and he didn't know if he would ever get used to it but in a way he hoped so because he could grow to like this because for the first time in a long time he felt protected being around more than one wolf. Arthur was silent as he spoke not saying anything about the way Merlin had lived.

“I thought you wanted me because I’m a omega” he said after a few beats of silence and this made Arthur look round at Merlin “Merlin I don’t care that you’re an Omega okay I would have done the same if you were a beta” he didn't look away from Merlin as he spoke looking him in the eye as he spoke which made Merlin believe him so he sat next to him and let silence settle between them for a while.

“My father hated Alpha’s said they were all blood thirsty beasts” Merlin didn’t realise he said it till he heard a small laugh from Arthur “I was scared yesterday and everything’s changed so fast” it was like he couldn't stop now he’d started and he was spilling everything out to this strange Alpha but he felt safe doing it which made him feel worse, what would his father and mother be thinking now if they could see him, but all he could see is his mothers happy face because he was safe so he held onto that image as they spoke.

“he was right about some Alpha’s” Arthur looked at him “But I’m not like that, you were on my territory and I came to investigate and then I saw you alone and whimpering in your sleep but I couldn’t smell a injury and then you told me about your mother later and I understood, I couldn't leave you out their on your own Merlin” he looked away “I couldn’t let another Alpha take you and bully you into being their mate and controlling your life, I could tell from the moment I saw you that you were meant to cross over to my territory” he looked down "It sounded better in my head" he laughed and Merlin laughed with him because for some reason he felt the same but he liked the feeling that Arthur wanted to protect him. They sat there together talking as if they’d grown up in the same pack along 

***

A few days passed in the same way Arthur would bring him food and walk away before a thank you could be muttered and he found out the other wolves were Morgana a Smokey black wolf who was Arthur’s sister, Leon who looked more like a fox with his orange coat and he was Morgana’s mate, Gwaine and Lancelot were two dark brown wolfs, Percival was a ash grey colour and was Gwaines mate, Gwen was a lighter two tone brown wolf and was Lancelot’s mate, Elyan was a tan and black wolf with no mate but was Gwen’s brother and then there was Gaius who talked to Merlin more than the others and Merlin liked him.

The whole pack apart from Gaius and Merlin would go out hunting daily and bring back rabbits and pheasants and today he saw Arthur drag back a small deer which he dropped by Merlin’s paws as he made his way into the cave, the others were close behind with rabbits and other prey handing from their jaws and they piled them up at the back of their cave and then lay down resting after a whole mornings hunt

Merlin looked at the deer and wondered why it wasn’t in the pile but when he tried to move it Arthur just growled at him and said ‘eat’ before napping with the others and he swore if wolfs could smirk Gaius would be right now and he didn’t get it, but he was hungry so he dug in, before he could ask if Arthur wanted any he was asleep so Merlin ate his fill and left some for the Alpha

****

The next day Merlin is woken up earlier than usual by a paw on his muzzle, blinking awake her sees Arthur hovering above him and removes his paw when he sees Merlin looking at him “Come on” he says as he nods out toward the forest and so Merlin gets up and follows, he doesn’t notice the others looking as their Alpha goes out followed by the new pack member 

“Its early Arthur why are we out here” Merlin yawns as he trots behind Arthur keeping just behind the Alpha’s shoulder as his instincts take over stronger the more he stays in the pack “Its still dark out” he whines because he could still be asleep 

“I’m going to teach you to hunt” Arthur says not even glancing back at the younger wolf “You need to learn” he comes to a halt lowering himself so Merlin copies him and then sees before hearing the rabbit in front 

“Watch me” Arthur says as he stalks away leaving the black wolf alone in the dark as he silently gets closer and closer to the rabbit and then he pounces even shocking Merlin and then he’s turning and the rabbit hangs dead in his mouth and Merlin has to say he’s impressed with how fast his Alpha is ‘his Alpha’ he scolds himself for the slip up in his head and mewls when Arthur comes closer showing he’s impressed with the kill. 

Soon they find another rabbit and Merlin tried, he crawls low like Arthur did but as soon as he pounces the rabbit flees and gets away, Merlin huffs and looks back to Arthur but he just comes over and butts his head into his shoulder and moves on making Merlin confused   
Three rabbits later and still no kill Merlin strops and sits not moving and Arthur just signs as the younger wolf sits doing nothing but sulking

The sky has got brighter and more and more life comes into the forest and Merlin sees a pheasant and makes his move and shocks not only himself but Arthur when he captures the poor beast snapping its neck and making his kill, he carries it to Arthur with a lighter step and looks happily to the Alpha and he would even say Arthur smiled but then again it could be the trick of the light so he doesn’t mention it

Arthur picks up his rabbit and Merlin carries his pheasant and they make their way back to the den, Merlin’s happy he managed to capture one thing he felt like a burden the past few days as everyone else hunted whilst he stayed at the den and just ate their kills or rather Arthur’s 

When they make it back everyone is up and ready to go hunting themselves and they soon leave after permission from Arthur, and even Gaius goes with them which Merlin finds odd but says nothing as he takes his kill inside the cave, he watches as Arthur put the rabbit where the pile will soon be when the others return and Merlin goes to follow and then thinks again and moves to Arthur and drops it by Arthur’s feet and lays down next to him. Arthur just looks at him so he noses the bird closer and finally Arthur huffs and starts to eat, pulling bits off and passes it to Merlin, they lay there alone eating together and Merlin like it, he’s getting used to pack life he just wishes his mother could be here with him but he thinks she’d like Arthur so he’s happy and thinks of the good times as he ate


	3. things change between them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change between the Alpha and the only Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene warning!! nothing too detailed

About a month passed and it got easier on Merlin living with the pack and Arthur hardly left his side and he got to see the side of the Alpha he never thought he would.

It was late afternoon when Arthur shot up making all the others jump and rush to their feet, he was scenting the air and started to growl low in his voice and soon he jumped out of the cave running off into the thick shrubs and Merlin whined as he watched him go not knowing what was wrong, the others looked from one another in the same sort of way and let soft whimpers and whines out between each other as they stood in the cave entrance

Arthur returned a few minutes later and ordered them all to stay here and muttered Alpha as he rushed off again and everyone seemed to understand but Merlin so he stood whining till Gwaine came over butting his head in Merlin’s shoulder which Merlin found out earlier to be a comforting thing pack members did “He’ll be okay, he must have scented Valiant” he mewled lightly to Merlin “Who’s Valiant” Merlin asked not understand still “rogue Alpha who wants this pack” and this just made Merlin whine more, more worried for Arthur than this Valiant, he would run if he need but he didn’t want to leave the pack now he finally felt right being here

Soon growling could be heard in the distance and Merlin and the others could here a fight start out, even from miles away their hearing could hear the snapping and growling and they all stood worried for their Alpha. 

The fight went on for hours and it was getting dark when they heard a howl of victory but they were all to stressed to notice who’s it was, soon they heard movement in the bushes before Arthur fell through it panting heavily and Merlin ran straight to him before the others and he could see the claw and bite marks bleeding as he got closer and he whimpered pitifully as he got to Arthur’s side.

He walked with Arthur as he limped to the cave opening it was only then that he noticed everyone else has stayed in the cave, he panicked thinking he’d done wrong when his instincts took over but the Arthur butted his shoulder and licked his neck and so he carried on walking with him

They got to the back of the cave and Arthur lay down letting a small whimper out as he lay on his bad leg but didn’t make another sound, Merlin lay down next to him looking him over even though the cave was darker at the back Merlin could see the wounds well enough to know which were worse than others and so he started licking at the worse ones cleaning away the blood that was matting and dying Arthur’s normally sandy fur a deep red

Arthur just lay there and let Merlin see to him whilst the others just came over to see their Alpha before moving on and leaving the two wolves to it

Soon enough Merlin has cleaned Arthur up the best he could, they would need to go to the creak and wash the rest but for now Arthur would be find, Merlin made a movement as if he was going away and Arthur let out a low moan not realising Merlin was just grabbing a rabbit for Arthur who gladly took it as Merlin lay back at his side with a small bird eating it quickly before resting closer to Arthur. Soon enough both wolves fell asleep pressed against each other not even noticing the pleased looks from the other pack members as they looked at their Alpha and the Omega 

****

From that day on Merlin always lay next to Arthur, he never used his own little nest by the cave entrance and Arthur made his bigger so they both fit perfectly in the same one which made the Alpha very happy at night when Merlin would come and cuddle up next to him. His wounds were healing well and he was forced to bathe daily by Merlin as he forced him into the creak even though he was Alpha he still let the Omega boss him into the water knowing it made the Omega feel good to be looking after the Alpha, he'd changed a lot since he arrived 5 weeks ago and things between the two had changed as well but both were happy with the changes, they never spoke of it they just let time take them to the destination they were supposed to go.

They lay by the waters edge drying off in the sun when Merlin made a whimpering noise and his scent changed quickly making Arthur look up at him with a questioning look on his face and Merlin looked at him in confusion as if he didn't understand either.

They got up and made their way back to the den and Merlin went to lay down not feeling well and Arthur looked at him from the other side of the den as he snuggled into the nest looking miserable.

"What's wrong with him Gauis" Arthur growled out frustrated that he didn't know what was wrong with Merlin, he'd grown attached to the Omega in the short time and he hated seeming him like this, Gauis scented the air and looked at Arthur "Heat Alpha" he said gently as he moved closer to Merlin but his Alpha's deep growl stopped him getting closer. He looked apologetic when Gaius spun around but Gaius just nodded "Its okay Alpha its natural to protect your mate" he said walking off to join the others outside.

the words Mate circled Arthur's brain over and over because he knew he cared for the Omega more than friendship like his beta's but he didn't realise his instincts were screaming matematemate over and over because he'd never felt this way before so he didn't recognise the signs that had been popping up the past few weeks.

a soft mewl made me snap out of his thinking and looked to see Merlin looking at him and his eyes had changed they looked darker and wider as he rolled about in the nest mewling and moaning and Arthur had to go to him. he walked over as fast as he could and Merlin's scent got stronger and stronger the closer he got "What's wrong with me" Merlin whined to his Alpha as he moved closer to him, he was confused.

"Your in heat Merlin" Arthur gentle said as he lay down in front of Merlin, nose touching nose as they lay there. Merlin was panting heavily as he lay there and mewled louder as time went on "I feel funny Arthur" he sounded scared and Arthur hated it "It'll be okay, we'll get through this okay" he asked Merlin as the younger wolf rolled onto his side stretching his legs out "I don't understand it Arthur" his mother never got round to telling him about heats because you only get them when you find a mate and being that they lived alone he never needed to know before now.

Arthur crawled closer to Merlin as he lay moaning in their nest and explained about the heat and how it only come when around a mate and Merlin whined every time he said the word mate which made him happy "I want you as my mate Arthur" Merlin said as he rolled on his back showing off his submission by showing his belly which Arthur loved and let out a deep growl in approval and nudged at his belly and the smell of mate and heat and he whined himself and then Merlin rolled back over and rubbed himself all over Arthur.

Arthur couldn't help but let out a happy howl at this and move quickly mounting Merlin, Merlin froze when he felt Arthur's wait above him over his back but when he nuzzled into his neck he relaxed again and Arthur thrust forward hitting his thigh till Merlin raised his hind legs higher helping his new mate out and Arthur quickly thrust in making his mate let out a high pitch whine but he couldn't stop, it just felt right like home and better than having a pack which was hard for Arthur to say when his pack was his whole life, but Merlin was different it was a feeling he couldn't explain and he wondered if every mate felt this way. He kept thrusting and now Merlin was yipping and mewling beneath him and because relaxed and happy with the movements and this please him even more. his knot came quicker than he through and it surprised him as well as Merlin who moaned and let out a distressed noise at the extra stretch, Arthur bit down at the same time on Merlin's neck so the Omega couldn't protest to much as he was pinned by his now life mate, he forgot about the stretch as he felt Arthur's fangs sink into his neck making the blood spill from the vein underneath but it didn't hurt much it was a kind of fuzzy feeling as he got bonded to his Alpha, he didn't even notice that Arthur had stopped thrusting. Arthur was in another world as he tasted the iron taste fill his jaw and he spilt inside his Omega breeding him he groaned and whimpered in his throat as he hung onto Merlin's neck

they stayed there tied for what felt like eternity and Merlin got more and more restless as time went on and Arthur did feel for him it must have been uncomfortable, he'd let go of his neck a while ago and he could see the mark that will now stay forever to show who he was mated to and it made Arthur happy to see it on his mate because he was proud to have Merlin as a mate and was happy for the world to see.

Merlin soon fell asleep to exhausted after their first coupling and Arthur tried to take as much of his weight as he could till the knot finally broke and he got off of his mates back and lay by his side nuzzling the already asleep Omega.

Merlin didn't wake for a few hours and soon night was falling over the land and the others began coming inside after hunting and leaving the newly mated couple alone, they all came in and showed their respect to their Alpha and his new mate even though he was asleep and went to their own nest.

Merlin woke when the moon was high in the sky he woke feeling weird but in a good way and mewled in happiness which woke Arthur who lay relaxed and happy besides him, they nuzzled each other and got up and slipped out the den and moved to the creak and slipped into the water. once they bathed they lay by the waters edge looking at the half moon that shone on their fur making them stand out against the dark shadows. Arthur took Merlin again twice out under the moon and by sunrise his heat was over and they were both extremely tired.

they made it back to the den as others were waking and Merlin swore they were all smirking at him as he made his way slowly to the nest with a slight limp but he ignored it to tired to care all he wanted was to sleep for the rest of the year and then he'd be happy and soon Arthur lay with him close enough that if they were the same colour it would look like one wolf but Merlin loved the warmth that radiated off of Arthur as quickly found sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about some of the text my tablet want for some reason let me space it out in proper paragraphs. hope you enjoy it any way/

Merlin's life seemed to come to a new start the day he became mates with Arthur he fit into the pack better and he felt like he belonged and he loved it, he missed his mother terribly and wished everyday that she could have met Arthur and the pack but he knew she'd be smiling down at him because he made his own home  
***  
A few months later and Merlin's stomach began to grow and like Arthur and the pack he was beyond happy about the pups he now carried, he walked around proud of his growing stomach as it got bigger and bigger as days passed  
Arthur was always around him never leaving him always protecting him from any danger like the squirrel he was growling at which Merlin through was both funny and stupid because Arthur was acting like a man wolf and the best thing was the squirrel wasn't even scared it sat on the branch above their heads eating his acorn as if he hadn't upset an Alpha with his pregnant Omega.  
Merlin stood behind his mate looking around bored but Arthur was still showing he was a big bad Alpha not that Merlin really cared now because there was no threat and he could be back in their nest happy and comfortable and not stood out here in the mud waiting for his mate to finish with the deadly squirrel.  
It went on and on and soon Merlin had had enough and butted Arthur's shoulder telling him enough and Arthur turned around with a look as if he'd been interrupted from a real fight but Merlin just tilted his head because he was tired, cold and hungry and he wanted to be back with the pack and each a rabbit or 3 depending what his pups wanted. Arthur huffed but moved around and they started to head back to the den.  
****  
The weather had gotten worse as winter started to cover the land in early frost and freezing air, Merlin had made a bigger and better nest and hardly left it happy to be in the comfort of his den he didn't feel safe leaving the cave and he liked the soft and warm nest he'd built from the moss and animal skins left over from their meals, it had taken him weeks to get it all right and now it was perfect and he loved to stay there all day making sure his unborn pups were warm and safe.  
The nest had the perfect scent of him and Arthur and it made him feel easy when the pack apart from Gaius left to bring in the days kill. They were always gone longer now the frost and cold air kissed their fur when they ran through the bare the forest having to go further to find a suitable meal but Arthur never failed and always brought enough for Merlin, the pups and himself  
The sky was growing darker as the sun touched the horizon and the moon rose higher making the shadows dance through the bare tree's and Merlin was getting impatient the pack had been gone all day and soon the night would fall over the land making everything dark and colder and Merlin wanted Arthur back food or no food he didn't care he just wanted his mate to return to him and lay with him in the nest and protect the pups more with his own warmth as well as Merlin's as they grew in his womb but there was no sign of Arthur or any of the pack and it made him pace around the cave.  
Gaius watched him as he paced back and forth from the cave front, he let a low whine out and Merlin looked at him and he knew he wanted him to rest but Merlin paced on and on and on till Gaius shouted at him making him jump "Merlin, please you need to rest" but Merlin wanted his mate and he wanted him now "I can't gaius i need Arthur" he started to walk to his nest but then turned and walked back " where is he" he whined like a pup who'd been refused a meal "I don't know my boy, but you need to rest and think of your pups"  
Gaius had become Merlin's adopted father and so he listened finally and lay down with a huff and looked out watching and hearing for any noise but there was none and now the night had set in and the darkness was washing over the sky and land  
Merlin's eyes were growing heavy but he refused to sleep till Arthur returned but the tiredness his body felt won out and he drifted off into a fitful sleep.  
When he heard louder noises he opened his eyes to see the pack were back breathing hard and seemed on edge yet he couldn't see his mate amongst them and he shot to his paws as quick as his pregnant belly would allow "where's Arthur" he demanded looking from one to the other wolf who stood around, Gwaine stepped forward but Lancelot butted him away and stood before Merlin  
"Hunters" was the first word and Merlin felt as if his lungs were collapsing, not his mate as well he couldn't loose another to those two legged demons "Merlin breath and listen please" Lance lay on the floor and crawled towards him ears flat on his head and eyes wide "Arthur is alive okay" He brushed his nose with Merlin's "he just ran off making them make chase to lead them from you" he lay still looking Merlin in the eyes and Merlin began to breathe normally again "He's okay?" his voice was small "Yes" and that one world made all the muscles that had tensed relax and he let out his breath and looked at the others who all look concerned from his panic moments again.  
"He will be back as soon as he's lost them and can return without them finding us" Percival spoke now as Merlin looked at him "He will be fine Merlin he's done it many times before" but Merlin still felt unsettled because his mate was out their alone and he wanted him back here  
******  
Arthur didn't return till the light took over the sky and the golden rays chased away the cold damp darkness and filled the air with fresh winter air and melted the white frost into dew making the ground wet where it was frozen not hours ago  
"Merlin" his name echoes in his dreams till he recognised that voice as it drifted through his sleepy mind but the voice repeated itself and Merlin could feel his body move from gentle pushes so he gave in and opened one eye and he could see a shape moving so he blinked away the sleep and his vision cleared and Arthur was there right in front of him finally "Arthur" Merlin shouted as he got to his paws after a struggle with his big belly and rubbed against Arthur "Where have you been" He scolded because well he didn't like being left when their pups could make their grand appearance at any moment "Sorry" Arthur's ears went flat and he looked up under his wolfy lashes and how could Merlin stay mad at that.  
Looking out Merlin could see the sun was rising but he just lay down again with a huff because these pups where not getting any smaller "lets sleep some more" he rubbed his head to Arthur's when Arthur lay besides him and agreed. 

****  
They didn't see the hunters again as the snow got deeper and deeper outside the den and the earth was white all over with only the small prints from the neighbouring animals who weren't hibernating and Merlin stayed in his nest even if he wasn't heavy with pups which made it harder now to move around he hated the snow, even when he was a pup himself he hated the cold bite it gave his paws and the cold wet feeling it left on his fur. 

No snow was not his favourite thing and being black he stood out like a target, but Arthur he moved like a real hunter through the snow as his coat mixed with the white covering every inch from below their paws to above their heads and Merlin loved watching him from the cave as he pranced and stalked his pray

****  
It was late at night when Merlin had his pups the snow still covered the land and the sky still let it fall in thick flakes, he woke to a sharp pain and whimpered and whined at the strange feeling which woke the whole pack including Arthur who jumped up fangs bared thinking they were under attack but soon saw his mate was in labour and quickly covered his fangs and rubbed against his mate trying to bring comfort to him The rest of the pack stayed away from the nest not leaving or even looking as the hours past and Merlin's whines got louder and sharper and their Alpha's whines grew softer and more sympathetic 

The first pup was born in the darkest of hours his coat black as the sky above him and smaller than Arthur's paw and the sixth and final pup was born as the sun began to show it self by covering the land in a golden glow, the last pups coat bright and golden like the sun. the other 4 pups varied of colour, two were black and white showing off the two colours of their parents and the other two were a smokey grey not as black as the first and to Merlin and Arthur they were all perfect.

Merlin shifted onto his side making it easy for them to feed and Arthur lay behind him, his side rubbing against his mates back and rested his head on Merlin's neck looking at the pups who were happy and warm feeding off their mothers teats

"Can the pack come over and see" Arthur asked his mate letting him have the say and Merlin agreed to tired to care about anything but his mate and pups and lay there happy and tired as the packed walked over and look at the new arrivals all of them happy and joyful and bowed their respect to their Alpha and Omega and soon left them to sleep and Merlin didn't give them a second to move before he fell asleep knowing he was safe and his pups would be watched over by Arthur 

**** 

The sun stayed high in the sky that day as if it didn't want to stop gazing down at the den which were home to the six new wolf pups who yawned and whined and slept the day away only waking to feed and most slept whilst they fed.

They named the black wolf "Dee" from her black coat, the first black and white pup who was a boy they called "Ardal" the second black and white pup who was female they called "Mwynen" for she was the gentlest of them all, the first smokey grey pup who was another girl they named "Enora" the second smokey grey pup a boy they named "Cahir" for he was the first to wake and the last to sleep as if guarding his siblings and their last pup another boy they called "Addis" after the colour the deep snow turned when the sun above hit reflecting the orange glow across the land. 

Merlin loved all his pups and he put every little meaning into the detail of their names and Arthur agreed and loved the names his mate had called their pups. 

The only time Arthur left was to bring over food for his mate when the pack returned from the hunt and Merlin gladly excepted he had to keep up his appetite to produce milk for his pups and he was happy to eat anything Arthur brought over for him and the fresh kills quenched his thirst too when rich blood filled his jaw.  
He was a happy wolf and proud of his little family and was happy when the others looked in every now and then because his pups should be seen because they were perfect and better than anything he ever pictured.

After he finished his food he pushed the remains away and lay back down nosing at the pups who clung to his teats making sure each one got their fill and Arthur stood watching as his mate nuzzled and licked their pups and he was one very happy Alpha, he never thought he'd have this being a Alpha to a pack of Beta's and Omega's being so rare but he had found one and not just a Omega but his true mate. He slept easier that night to the sound of the pups moving around and his mate’s soft mewls as he spoke to the young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pups names come from Gaelic backgrounds
> 
> Dee- Celtic girls name meaning black  
> Ardal - Celtic boys name meaning high courage  
> Mwynen - Celtic girls name meaning my gentle one  
> Enora - Breton Celtic girls name meaning honour  
> Cahir - Celtic boys name meaning to guard  
> Addis - Celtic boys name meaning flame


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Merlin walked out the cave with Arthur the sun was high and the weather was hot, the pack were outside running around yipping and barking as their pack leader children chased them around, the pups who were not so much pups any more but were now 2 summers old were running around barking and howling as they ran around the den hot on the heels of the older pack members, they were learning the tracking and hunting techniques now and they were good

Dee the oldest along with Mwynen, Enora, Ardal were fantastic trackers and their senses never failed them even being so young but they lacked in the catching but they got better as the days went on, their youngest Addis was like Arthur and took down any pray that fell into his eye sight he would stalk and pounce like a real predator.   
Cahir though well he was like Merlin and most the time tripped over his own paws and got lost but he could tackle a pheasant or rabbit with ease once he was able to finally catch it, he was not a quite stalker and the pray found it easy to flee when he bumbled through the forest but Merlin always had to laugh even when Arthur rolled eyes and huffed 

Merlin like his den and his family and this weather wasn’t bad either but he missed the cold snow and the darker days when his family would be near his sooner, but with summer his pups would wake at first light and be gone with the pack hunting and when the returned they would play and then sleep and he found it hard to get any real time with them unlike when winter came and they all surrounded him happy to be near the worth and comfort of their mother and in the nest

Arthur was standing by his side looking over the pack as they pounced and howled and he couldn’t be prouder, he looked over at Merlin before rubbing heads together they had made a pretty good pack together and one they were proud off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all that have read this and left messages and kudo's.
> 
> feel free to send me idea's always looking for new ones. Enjoy


End file.
